cyberairlinesv3bypegasusfandomcom-20200213-history
MC Airlines
MC Airlines is an airline running in Cyber Airlines V3 and TE, with its headquaters in Salt Lake City Airline Fleet The MC Airlines fleet currently consists of: *3 x Airbus A300F *2 x Boeing 777F *1 x Ilyushin Il-76 *1 x Embraer ERJ-195 7 - 'Total Aircraft in Fleet History The airline was founded on the 5th August 2010, and was granted permission to fly later that day. The CEO's inspiration to create the airline was materialised on an unusual occasion. He had agreed to ship a car which belonged to his friend from Salt Lake City to Pheonix, which caused him to search for suitable cargo haulers. The car was for (his friend's) friend, who was getting married on the same week and was a present (the car, not his friend). After the agreement, and soon finding out that reliable charter cargo airlines were almost non-existant, the to-be CEO had no choice but to pay extra for an expensive road cargo hauling company to take it for him. So, with a little less cash in his pocket, he realised that there really was a gap in the market for an airline like this, so '''M'ohamed 'C'harter Airlines, or '''MC Airlines as it now is, was born. The airline started operations with a fleet of ATR-42F's, flying routes from SLC to PHX, YVR, MFR, BFL and ICT. MC Airlines has largely been an all-cargo airline, however has also since early operations kept up good passenger services. MC CEO, Mohamed, said that 'the airline will carry on focusing in cargo, its our speciality. However not all hope is lost for passengers, we will carry on passenger services even if with only 1 aircraft, and we will expand our passenger service as soon as we reach our cargo goals and gain enough money'. During BETA testing, MC Airlines also set up a branch in TE. It was originally called 'MC Airlines Cargo' despite also flying passenger. Read more below. Destinations MC Airlines originally had to rely on its own slots to fly to, however, since joining the WE LOVE FLYING alliance, it has begun to rely less on private slots, for international flights at least. Along with the alliance, MC Airlines flies to a total of 73 destinations across all 7 continents, joining the small club of airlines serving every continent in the globe. 7 slots are flown by MC Airlines alone, including SLC (HQ), MQT, YVR, YSB, FSD, ASW and DAM. Tournament Edition For Round 2, MC Airlines decided to completely change its TE operations. So, an airline was thought up, based outside of the US, and primarily operating Passenger, unlike it's SE partner. On 1/1/11, 'Lufthansa' was born. The airline was based in Hamburg, Germany and focused only on PAX with still no intentions of flying cargo. Airline Fleet (complying with the max. 2 TE restrictions): 1 x Airbus A320 1 x Dash 8 Q400 (Leased) 1 x Boeing 787-3 1 x Boeing 747-100. To be purchased/leased: 1 x Airbus A340-300 (Purchase) 1 x Antonov An-148 / MRJ90LR (Lease) 1 x ATR-42F/72F (Lease) Lufthansa began operations by firstly creating a large Regional and European Network. This would be flown by the MD-90 and the in-order 727 under the 'Lufthansa Regional' Branding. However, Lufthansa realised that their future lied in Medium-Range rather than Regional, and so introduced cuts in the Regional Network and started more med. range services. The MD-90 was sold and 727 order cancelled, and the airline instead purchased an A320. Some regional slots may also be sold, due to inactivity at the slots. Also, the airline will replace its older 747-100 with a more modern A340-300. Previous Rounds: BETA: 'MC Airlines Cargo' - 1 x A330-200F and 1 x Boeing 737-800. Round 1: 'MC Airlines' - 1 x MD-11F and 1 x Boeing 737-800 / Boeing 757-200. Naming Competition MC Airlines is currently holding a naming competition open to the public in the Cyber Airlines Forum. The airline is looking for a naming system to be used across its whole fleet, and has let the public come up with what will last the whole of MC Airlines lifetime in little bold letters painted on the side of its aircraft. The competition ends on the 5th January, however that date may be extended. UPDATE: --The Competition has now ended and the selection process for a naming system is underway-- Alliance MC Airlines has been a member of the WE LOVE FLYING alliance since founding and joined shortly after the founding of the alliance itself - so the airline is one of the original members in the alliance. The airline has been one of the most active in the alliance, always staying on the 1st page and securing its place in the Top 10. After the introducal of the Alliance Mentoring Programme, MC Airlines was elected a Mentor, and mentored two smaller airlines. MC Airlines is also the airline which suggested what is now the Trans-Pacific Flyway and allowed other alliance members to fly straight from North America to Asia with Pacific slots. The airline continues to serve the alliance by recruiting airlines to expand the alliance - we also obide to strictly recruiting only non-alliance members as we too know that 'Join our Alliance' messages are not welcome from alliance members. The CEO announced that 'we have already recieved a number of messages from other Alliance GM's requesting them to join their alliances. However, we would like to make it clear that we have no intentions of leaving our current alliance, and will frown upon any invitations to other alliances.' he then went further to say 'our alliance might not have 84 slots, we might not have the lowest collection rate/highest fuel help, but let me tell you, we are proud to be in a fun, helpful and resourceful alliance, and we wouldn't like to be anywhere else.' Codeshare Partners MC Airlines has shared a number of Codeshare Partners, most of which from the Alliance. However, the airline predicts that they will pass the 100 rating mark by the end of January, after which they will sign a codeshare deal with another airline, most likely from the alliance and preferably a Yellow team member. Currently, MC Airlines has a codeshare with: *Cujo Air, Alliance Member. Future Plans MC Airlines has grown rapidly since founding, and that pace hasn't changed other than speeding up. Big expectations have been set up for the airline, here is just a few of the short-term and long-term plans announced by the airline (for more info, keep your eyes peeled on the Cyber Airlines Newspaper and MC Airlines thread, both of which are in the Forums. Future Plans of MC Airlines (in chronological order): *Purchase the remainder of a leased Airbus A300F* *Sell ATR-72F Cargo Aircraft.* *Introduce the 2nd Boeing 777F Freighter to the fleet* *Reach 100 Rating, and sign new codeshare with alliance/Yellow team member. *Purchase leased 777F's *Purchase other leased aircraft, *uncertain - introduce larger PAX aircraft to fleet* *Introduce An-124's to the fleet *Launch Passenger Services into full swing, with larger aircraft and a larger fleet. *Start the Large Cargo Aircraft Division (LCAD) Programme, which will introduce larger cargo aircraft such as the An-225, which will eventually be purchased Please note that these are only rough guidelines set by the MC Airlines Management Team, and it is possible that not all of these guidelines will be followed, depending on difficulties/priorities that will almost certainly appear during the course of the Airlines service. * These goals have since been completed. Category:Active airlines